Dorian
Dorian (Japanese: リュウジ Ryūji) is a character of the day who appeared in Just Add Water. Dorian is a Pokémon Trainer who runs the unofficial Coastline Gym on the eastern shores of the Johto region. Dorian puts on synchronized swimming shows with his Pokémon because he is a big fan of The Sensational Sisters: , Violet, and . He regularly visits the Cerulean Gym for inspiration and hopes to someday open the Coastline Gym to League challengers. Dorian's Gym s take place underwater, with Trainers using scuba diving gear to remain with their Pokémon. The unique aquatic location makes the battle experience a truly dynamic one, with opponents able to deal blows from a multitude of angles. was particularly enraged by Dorian's statement that Lily was prettier than she was, so challenged him to a battle. decided to challenge Dorian first, though his was defeated by Dorian's . Misty went up against Dorian in a three-on-three battle. Dorian and Misty won a round each. However, the third round was interrupted by who rocked up with their underwater mecha and kidnapped several of the Water Pokémon, Dorian and Misty. Ash and Brock soon located the Rocket trio thanks to Ash's Noctowl. Misty's Psyduck was the unlikely hero after its headache swelled because of 's attack, and it unleashed a powerful attack to blast Team Rocket off. Dorian and the others were reunited with their Pokémon shortly after. Misty was still keen to continue the match, though Dorian admitted that Psyduck's surprising strength would easily defeat him in battle. The pair agreed to a draw, and Dorian came to understand that Misty was equally as strong as her sisters. Before the group left, Dorian took a commemorative photo with Misty, her and Psyduck which is pinned alongside his collection of Sensational Sisters photos. Pokémon This listing is of Dorian's known Pokémon in the anime: is Dorian's main Pokémon. It first appeared performing alongside Dorian's other Pokémon in an underwater show. Quilfish later battered 's Magikarp submarine, when the trio first tried to sneak into the Coastline Gym. He used it against Misty's Goldeen and won despite Goldeen being faster than Qwilfish. Team Rocket later kidnapped Quilfish using their underwater crab mecha, though it was later freed thanks to Misty's Psyduck. Qwilfish's known moves are , , and .}} first appeared performing alongside Dorian's other Pokémon in an underwater show. It later battered 's Magikarp submarine, when the trio first tried to sneak into the Coastline Gym. Mantine was able to take them out with a Bubble Beam. Dorian later used Mantine to battle Misty's Corsola in the second round. It appeared to have the upper hand, though Corsola ed itself before knocking Mantine out with a . Team Rocket later kidnapped Mantine using their underwater crab mecha, though it was later freed thanks to Misty's Psyduck. Mantine's known moves are , , , , and .}} first appeared performing alongside Dorian's other Pokémon in an underwater show. It later battered 's Magikarp submarine, when the trio first tried to sneak into the Coastline Gym. Dorian selected his Lanturn against Ash's Totodile. Lanturn showcased its acrobatic prowess after it knocked Totodile out of the water with a Take Down from below before ramming Totodile into the seafloor with a Take Down from above. Lanturn defeated Totodile with a Spark attack before a final Take Down. Dorian called out Lanturn for his third round against , though the match was halted when Team Rocket kidnapped Lanturn and the other Water Pokémon using their underwater crab mecha. It was later freed thanks to Misty's Psyduck. Lanturn's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=遠近孝一 Kōichi Tōchika |en=Michael Sinterniklaas |pt_eu=Pedro Carneiro |es_eu=Álex Saudinós |es_la=Arturo Mercado Jr. |pl=Aleksander Gawek}} Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters de:Dorian es:Dorian fr:Dorian (Johto) it:Dorian zh:龙司（EP257）